


All The Way For You

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Tragedy, dark&twisty, re-post from 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell
Summary: She’s not sure why she calls Grace later that night, no that’s not true. She knows better than anyone ever will and she just has to do something. Even when it’s wrong.





	All The Way For You

**Author's Note:**

> And a BIG special thank you goes to the wonderful clairebare for beta reading!

**All The Way For You**

**.**

**.**

She’s lying in her bed-

_(starring at the ceiling of her motel room)-_

his words still echoing in her mind.

_(Until you catch me. Or I catch you)._

It’s a warning-

_(and a promise)-_

he’s coming for them.

(And for the first time in her career she’s scared).

.

She’s not sure why she calls Grace later that night-

_(no that’s not true)-_

_(she knows better than anyone ever will)-_

and she just has to do something.

_(Even when it’s wrong)._

.

He’s mad at her-

_(of course he is)-_

and they’re screaming at each other for what feels like hours.

(Millions of unspoken things burning in their eyes).

And he’s right-

_(like he always is)-_

it’s a trap and she walks just right in.

(Waking up in a hospital bed one day later with him sitting by her side).

He’s holding her hand softly-

_(soothing her)-_

telling her that she’s safe.

_(And she just wants to tell him that he’s wrong)._

(She isn’t.)

_(And she never will be)._

.

They’re getting closer day by day-

_(sitting side by side in his attic)-_

counting down his suspect list one by one.

She stops sleeping-

_(it’s useless anway with all the nightmares hunting her)-_

_(stops eating)-_

and starts hiding pills and a bottle of Bourbon in her desk drawer instead.

(Already afraid of the emptiness her life is going to be without him).

.

She starts catching herself starring at her own gun far too often-

_(fighting the longing to end it all)-_

wishing Red John would have killed her a long time ago.

_(But of course he hadn’t)._

He needs her for his own selfish reasons.

(Just like Jane).

(She shouldn’t even be surprised anymore).

.

They’re in his attic again just a few weeks later-

_(starring down at the two pictures left on the table)-_

two names left on his list.

_(Only one between him and everthing he ever wanted since they first met)._

She’s afraid-

_(afraid of losing him)-_

afraid of failing.

_(Because she already knows she will)._

And she’s not even sure why she’s still trying-

_(trying to save him)-_

trying to save them.

_(Because she already knows she won’t)._

(She never even had a chance).

_._

She  _grabs his vest almost angrily-_

_(just then and there)-_

pulling him close.

_(Crashing her lips hungrily against his)._

He’s fighting her-

_(but only for a second)-_

before giving in fiercely.

(His strong hands pulling her even closer).

.

She knows it had been a goodbye when she wakes up alone-

_(naked in his makeshift bed)-_

a note on the pillow right beside her.

(Written only one name on top of it).

Tears are blurring her vision when she gathers her clothes-

_(rushing down the steps in seconds)-_

yelling for her team.

(Runing for his life).

.

They find them right where she thought they would-

_(and she’s rushing through the doors with no hesitation)-_

shooting the second she spots him standing above the blonde on the floor.

_(Catching both of them completely off guard)._

He turns around slowly-

_(surprised)-_

_(maybe even impressed)-_

while she keeps shooting ruthlessly.

(Not realizing he’s still holding the knife until it’s too late).

.

The blade cuts her deep-

_(blood flowing down her neck almost immediately)-_

and suddelny all that’s left are seconds.

_(Making her the last one of his victims)._

(That cruel laugh that follows dying with him on the floor).

.

There’s a voice-

_(softly whispering her name)-_

_(Jane)-_

just a few feet away from her.

_(Slowly sitting up)._

(Watching her in horror).

.

_I’m sorry-_

_(is what she wants to tell him)-_

_please forgive me._

(But there’s just blood spilling from her mouth).

_I loved you all along-_

_(is what dies on her lips)-_

with her knees giving out.

_(And the world turning dark)._

She should be afraid she knows-

_(but she isn’t)-_

she’s relieved.

(At least she could save  _him_ ).

.

_(And if it’s all I can do,_ _I’ll take the fall for you)._

**.**

**.**


End file.
